


Blood and Kisses

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: X-23 (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Drinking, Crushes, Cute, F/F, First Crush, Friendship/Love, Secret Crush, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>|Random Femslash Req| |Drabble|<br/>jubilaura + blood drinking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.  
> takes place during/around X-23 (2010-2012)

“What does it taste like?” Laura asked.

To anyone else she would sound stoic and serious, but for Laura it felt like she was blurting the question out. She flushed a little. When she blushed it was in the tips of her ears, and on the back of her neck. This wasn’t so embarrassing that her whole face turned red, but it was enough.

Jubilee groaned. She could sense the blood rush that came with blushing. She clamped her mouth down on the shallow cut she’d made in Laura’s neck, and she sucked, ever so gently. Laura stayed perfectly still and let it happen. She liked the feeling of Jubilee’s lips on her skin. She liked how close the two of them were, she could feel Jubilee right up against her back and she liked that too. She liked feeling Jubilee’s breath on her neck. It tickled. Laura didn’t know she was ticklish before now.

“Pure.” Jubilee answered after a moment. Her voice was soft, but it was so close to Laura’s ear that Laura could hear it perfectly. “Somethin’ about the adamantium, X. Makes the blood taste twice as metallic, but in the best way.”

Jubilee groaned again. She clamped her mouth over the cut and sucked for more. Harder this time. Her teeth, the sharp ones, were pressed to Laura’s skin, threatening to tear through. Laura liked that her blood made Jubilee happy. They only did this when they were alone; well and truly alone. Wolverine would be furious if he found out, and Gambit… Remy would be so disappointed. He wouldn’t understand. He would see the blood and the cuts and assume Laura was just trying to hurt herself again. It wasn’t like that. It really wasn’t.

It wasn’t about the pain, little that there was. It was about the pleasure. It made Laura feel good. A warm feeling grew in the pit of her stomach when Jubilee nuzzled her neck and lapped at her skin. She liked that feeling. She wanted to feel more of it… she just wasn’t exactly sure how. She felt Jubilee suck harder, and her teeth starting to dig in.

“Stop.” Laura said. 

Not that it would make a difference whether Jubilee took a full bite out of her or not, it would heal no matter what, it was just a boundary they had. Jubilee found it hard to control herself when she did the biting, that was why they made a nice clean cut instead. Laura preferred not to hurt any more then she had too, especially when she was with Jubilee. After their first attempt at this she learned that vampire bites hurt very much.

Jubilee made a soft noise in protest. She didn’t want to stop, but she did in the end. She pulled away, and licked her bottom lip, and stared in desperate want at the messy red cut on Laura’s neck. 

“Cover it.” She begged.

Laura brought a hand up to hide the wound. She let her hair fall over her shoulder as well. She knew how hard it was for Jubilee to control herself, so he helped where she could. It was a touchy few moments as the cut slowly healed. Jubilee licked her lips are stared at Laura’s neck like she could see beneath her hand. Her eyes were dark red. Her brow furrowed with concentration and control... and want.

Laura knew Jubilee only wanted her blood, but it was a curious thing to be on the receiving end of that look. It made the feeling in her stomach grow. 

When the healing was finished, and the mark was gone completely, Jubilee heaved a sigh of relief. She flopped backwards on the mattress and stretched just a little. Her bracelets jangled as she moved. Laura watched her.

“Mmm, that was so good!” Jubilee rubbed her belly and smiled at Laura. “My tummy’s so full.”

Laura continued watching her, not entirely sure what to say to that.

“C'mere.” Jubilee reached out for Laura’s arm, and pulled. Laura could have easily resisted but she didn’t want to. She let Jubilee pull her close, and she ended up nestled in the blankets with her, snuggling up to her side.

“You’re so good to me, X.” Jubilee murmured. She wriggled even closer, not that they weren’t close enough, and planted a sweet kiss on Laura’s cheek.

“I’m not…”

“Nope.” Jubilee interrupted her. She found Laura’s hand and thread their fingers together, squeezing gently. “Don’t disagree with me. You’re good to me. …and if there’s anything I can do, to be good to you? You let me know. Okay?”

Laura nodded, taking the matter quite seriously. “Okay.” It only took a second for the idea to occur to her: “Maybe another kiss? On my cheek.”

“Oh, Laura.” Jubilee nuzzled right against her, and planted another kiss on Laura’s face. And then another, and another, and another. “How ever many of my kissed you want, they’re yours.”

Laura wanted to say ‘all of them’. She almost did, almost opened her mouth to say those exact words. If all of Jubilee’s kisses were hers, that meant Jubilee wouldn’t be able to kiss anyone else. The idea what exciting to Laura, it made her feel something, It made her feel special? It made that feeling in her stomach buzz and hum, like she had butterflies in her belly. She wasn’t sure what it all meant though. Not really. What if Jubilee was hers? Not just all of her kisses, but all of her. Laura wasn’t sure what any of that actually entailed. She wasn’t sure if Jubilee even wanted to be…

It was a big question.

Laura would wait and ask the next time Jubilee felt hungry.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
